Newborn Couple : Shiki and Yuuki Lets see
by BlackButterflyXX
Summary: NO YuukixKaname, NO YuukixZero. This time is YuukixShiki. Hard to imagine right? That's what makes it interesting! Lets see this one-shot about their love life. Yuuki... will she be able to hold back?
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight isn't mine it's Matsuri Hino's. Sorry for wrong grammar and misspelling . Although I've made one about VK too, I want to make a one-shot. Hope you guys like it

Tick Tock Tick Tock.

God, this is so nerve-wrecking.

Where's he? Sigh.

"Yuuki".

Suddenly a familiar voice woke me up from day-dreaming.

"What is it, brother?" I said, playing with the ends of my hair.

"Where's he?", Kaname gulped down a glass of wine that he brought downstairs.

I hid my face between my knees. I hugged my knees once again and sighed.

"Going to Touya-senpai's house" I answered, holding back my tears.

"He still goes there? Even after two months of marriage?", Kaname sat down beside me, swirling his wine. There we go. This is the third time already. I wonder what business Shiki is doing right now.

Sometimes he received calls from Touya-senpai when I was trying to do lovey-dovey things with him.

And he does everything she tells him to do. It's like… I'm marrying a servant. Rima's servant.

Great. Now I'm jealous to the core. I hate that weezy guy.

"Yuuki, how about marrying me?", Kaname placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Stop joking", I shoved his hand. He sighed and smiled, "Great puppy".

I can't can't react to that. "Wait, what was that? Puppy?", I looked up to him.

"A good puppy is waiting for his master to come home. You are the puppy", Kaname smirked and placed his empty glass on the table in front of us. I'm trying to hold back my anger.

"Whatever", I stood up and ran upstairs, stomping the floor as hard as I could.

As soon as I reached my room, sorry, Me and Shiki's room. I jumped on my bed.

"This is hard. Should I get divorce and marry Kaname? … just kidding", I was talking to myself.

I thought everything will be okay. I know it's hard to believe the fact that Me, Yuuki Kuran, and Shiki Senri, my cousin, are married. I should've known that this won't work out. I remember that day, when he proposed to me.

*flashback*

_At the park, where the cherry blossoms were blooming beautifully… _

_There stood a beautiful young prince…_

_With his blue eyes…_

_And fair skin…_

_I fell in love_

_He was everything I could see from here…_

_Only him…_

_I wish I could have him…_

_For the entire of my life…_

_Beside him…_

_No one could interfere us…_

_He is…_

_My love…_

"What's this? You're writing a poem?", Shiki popped up behind me. Made me shocked and panicked.

"W-w-whaaa? Why are you here?", I gasped and hid the book behind me.

"Let me see that…" He was trying to reach my poem book.

"N-n-no!" I prevent him before it's too late.

"What's wrong with it?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

Shit. Yeah it's pretty wrong to see his girlfriend's poem about him. I don't wanna be seen as a freak.

Suddenly the evil came behind me and took the book. It was my damn brother.

"At the park, where the cherry blossoms were blooming beautifully… There stood a beautiful young prince… With his blue eyes… And fair skin… I fell in love…? What's this?", Kaname sure was holding back his laughter. Damn. Let see what is Shiki's reaction…? Gasp. Not different from Kaname's.

And suddenly, I heard a surprisingly familiar laughter from behind Shiki's shoulder.

"What's that? Do you mean you want to get married with him?", Rima popped out from no-where.

"Married?" Shiki then stopped his holding-back-laughter-action.

Okay. That's great Kaname. I will make you drink my special juice at home later.

"That's alright. Do you wanna get married?" Shiki asked me with his idiot no-expression face.

….Awkward Moment…

*end of flashback*

Yeah and after that, we get married. Silly huh? I know. But I really love him and what should I do?

"Creak…..". Gasp. I bet it was Shiki. He was already home. Maybe I should pretend to sleep.

"Are you sleeping?" He asked. Hell yeah, Shiki. You're an idiot.

He stepped forward, coming towards me. Every single step he took, I gulped down to clear my throat. He caressed my hair. "How cute", then he chuckled. And suddenly I felt a breath beside my ear. A warm breathe. "I'm sorry to leave you alone like this", he then kissed my forehead.

I can felt it burning. "Maybe I know I should've asked Kaname-san to plan your birthday party. Rima is such a pain in the ass to work with", he sighed and mumbled that I could barely hear, well yeah I heard it though. Wait. Birthday party? Oh God I remember it is tomorrow. Then all this time… he was planning to throw a party for me? Shit. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I got up from the bed and hugged him from behind. He was so warm. "It's alright. Thank you", I kissed his neck.

"Yuuki, you were awake?", he got shocked from my hug. "mm… sorry", I whispered through his ear.

Then I remember what was happening after that. He touched my chin with his left hand and kissed me passionately. It was so sweet. From that day onwards, I know I should have put my trust in my husband for everything that he does. And note : Kaname is such an evil, don't listen to him.

Well, it's not a very happy ending like in the princess stories that I like but… I quite like this ending.

Oh and I've got a great party at that night!

Well then, do you enjoy it? Any comments? Hehe… sorry for my mistake


	2. Chapter 2

Scene: Yuuki is now the dorm leader of Night class. And alongside her, Shiki, her best friend, holding back what he wanted to say all this time. Let's see the charismatic mode of Yuuki.

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

Again, sorry for any mistakes , and thanks to those who has reviewed me enjoy!

"Yuuki-sama! About this problem, how about this?"

"Yuuki-sama! This report is.. blahblah"

"Yuuki-sama! Yuuki-sama! Yuuki-sama!"

Okay. Burst Out.

"SHUT UP GUYS!" I shouted a lil' bit with my hand punched into the wall.

They all started to shrink. Great. Now is my chance to tell them everything.

"About this, you should ask permission from the chairman then you go back and blahblah" now I can't control myself anymore from the irritating feelings I have been holding back.

"As usual, busy" Shiki popped out and crunched his choco pocky in front of me, "Want some?".

I sat down with full force, "Nah, I'm not in the mood to eat".

"Yuuki, you now… this thing has been bugging me" He took another pocky and pointed it at me.

I bite the tip, "What is it? Spurt it out now" and then crossing my arms.

"Actually…The girls outside…" he turned his eyes to the window.

"Did you eat them?" I digested the pocky in my mouth.

"Nah… They have been acting strange" he let a sigh escape his mouth, mouth full of pocky.

"What do you mean?" I started to get serious. Well, I'm the dorm leader. Everything's serious.

"I was thinking that… maybe… they wanted to get some of my pocky" he hugged his pocky.

Shiki you ass. "You should start to get rid of your blank expression from now on" I sighed.

"Nah, I'm good with this" he crunched another pocky.

"Whatever" I gave up on this big idiot. And even more gave up that he's my best friend.

I turned my attention to the messy reports in front of me. "And I have to finish this?" I said.

"Want some help?" He crunched his last pocky and threw the garbage to the trash bin.

"You're no good" I shook my head, "Please call the second idiot".

"You mean your beloved older brother?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah I mean my idiot damn BELOVED older brother" I stern my notes on the 'Beloved'.

"Hey yuuki… I've been thinking…" He stared at me.

"What again? Pocky?" I hold my head with my right hand and gulped down.

"No… this is quite serious" He sharpens his eyes.

"What?" I pulled up my head to meet his eyes. Now thing's gotten serious. Finally.

"Kaname-san is not an idiot, moreover his grades are better than mine and…" He blabbed.

"GET OUT FROM MY ROOM!" I get pissed at him. I pointed out the door.

"Well, don't forget to drink any blood" he waved at me. Gasp.

"Wait. I forgot. Come here, Shiki" I reached out my hand and he took it.

"It's been three days huh?" He said. I sniffed his scent and revealed my fangs.

It pierced through his beautiful bare neck. I gulped down to drink his bloods.

Suddenly…"….knock knock". I gasped and shook him then wipe the blood on my mouth.

"Sorry to intrude your meal, Yuuki" and the second idiot is here.

"Good time. Help me with that" I glanced to the messy reports on my table.

"How rude of you. I don't even get any rewards" He leaned to the pillar.

"Who's the one who ate my pumpkin pudding?" I gave him the death glare.

"Okay okay I understand. I will take that and do it. Satisfied?" He took the reports.

"Buy me another pudding later" I smirked. He chuckled and closed the door.

I sighed. "Yuuki, sighing will blow away your happiness" Shiki was staring at my lip.

"What? Is there some blood on my mouth?" I wipe my lip.

He didn't answer. "I'm going back to the dorm. Don't push yourself" He poked my forehead.

"Yeah, daddy" I chuckled. He smiled a bit and closed the door.

I sighed, "Maybe I should get some rest".

I sat down and leaned over to get some 10-minutes-sleep.

It was very tiring.

…

…

(***)

What time is it? 10 minutes already? Uh I can't open my eyes.

"…ki..Yuu..Yuuki…"

I can hear the sound that has been calling my name vividly, but I can't open my eyes.

"Yuuki, get up and sleep on your bed"

Oh, it's Shiki.

"This is what you got. Being a dorm president sure is hard".

Yeah that's right. And you were the one who told me that you will help me. Grr.

"Sleep a bit. I'm going now"

W-wait! Don't go! … ups. Looks like I grab his shirt. I can hear his chuckles.

"How cute…"

Hey looks like he's rubbing my head. How gentle.

"You know I've been hesitating to tell you this"

What? Do you want to mention something ridiculous again?

"But you're sleeping but I guess it's fine"

Yeah what do you want to say, you douche bag.

"… I love you"

Yeah again with ridiculous thing… wait. What? What? WHAT?

Shiki loves me? Wahh what should I do? I can't act like I don't hear anything after this.

"Please be by my side forever"

You playboy…. Where do you get those sentences? Maybe from some cheesy film huh.

"Do you love me?"

Me? And you? Well… I think it's hard but I… I… I love you too.

"I love you…" the world slipped out from my mouth. Gasp. Freakin' shit.

I opened my eyes a bit. I can see Shiki's shocked expression. It was like O_O

"Ah Shiki… what's wrong? I guess I've been sleeping too much" I rubbed my eyes.

The way to solve this is to prevent him knowing that I heard what he was saying just now.

"Y-you know, I dreamed about Iori, my cat which died last year. He was asking if I love him".

Great alibi. Yuuki, you're so smart as you thought!

He gained back his conscious, "Ah… is that so?"

"Y-yeah" I tried not to look suspicious.

"Well then, let's head for the class" he took his book from the table.

"Okay… wait. Class?" I gasped.

"It's already night you know" he furrowed his eyebrows.

I stood up, "WHAT? OH NO! I haven't finished the report! I overslept!".

"Don't worry. I have finished it" He threw the reports at the table.

I flipped it over to see if he wasn't lying. A wide smile appeared on my face.

"Thanks Shiki?" I linked my arm to his. And then he blushed.

"What?" I asked with a wide smile.

"No… nothing" He shook his head.

Sorry Shiki, maybe for now I should pretend that I know nothing. But don't worry, someday

you'll hear my confession. The time when I will say… that I love you too.


	3. Chapter 3

A little of Author's talk :  
>Been so long since last time I wrote anything. The reason why I updated this fanfic again because surprisingly, It gathered good responses. I was having some free time to wrote this out of crazy fantasies but I didn't expect to get some goods.<br>Although I've decided to dropped it like that (Since it was a one-shot in the first place), I decided to continue it for another chapter. Enjoy :) -Sorry for grammatical mistakes and mispellings. Any critical or comments is not prohibited :) Btw, I have a 'novel' that I've been working on lately. If you could, please check it up (.com/2648838-tastes-bitter) it's in Indonesian though, but some of the conversations are in English.  
>Thanks :)<br>_

Title : Shiki didn't want to eat Summary : Lately Shiki hasn't been taking any blood tablets nor drink a single drop of bloods. Yuuki realized that matter and asked him if he was sick or something. And the result? He was sulking like forever. What's the problem, Shiki?

Story :

"Come on, open your mouth, Shiki"  
>"Don't wanna"<br>"You haven't been eating since... forever!"  
>"I'm full"<br>"Look! You're pale!"  
>"I'm not"<br>"Don't be a kid! Here! Take some tablets!"  
>"I don't wanna. Let me starve to death"<p>

Snap.  
>This is bad. Yuuki lost control.<br>"IDIOT SHIKI! IF YOU WANT TO DIE, THEN GO DIE ALREADY!"  
>Yuuki slamed the door and stomped the floor angrily while Shiki didn't move even an inches from his position.<br>"Hey Shiki, it's true that you're pale," Rima sighed heavily, watching her dumb cousin.  
>Shiki didn't budge, he kept staring at the moon and eventually got tired and leaned on the window.<br>And then? He collapsed.

*Yuuki POV*

What's wrong with that sleepy head? He didn't want to eat anything!  
>Well I'm his girlfriend so it's normal for me to worry, right?<br>But he was like, everytime I scold him or forced him to take the blood tablets, 'I don't wanna. I'm full'.  
>What full you ass!<p>

"Obviously, I don't want any of the flowers to get stomped by you, Yuuki," I stopped and turned back. Gasp.  
>That gesture, that voices, that eyes, that hair, that everything!<br>Everything I hate though.  
>"It's not like you own any, Rido," Yuuki sighed and clenched her fists.<br>Yea, this bastard old geezer is non other than Shiki's daddy.  
>"Relax, relax. It's not like I want to eat you... probably," he putted both of his hands up.<br>Yuuki immitated his position, "Oh, I'm innocent and I won't kill anybody like I did last time," with a weird voices.  
>Rido bursted out laughing. Yuuki didn't even spare a glance to her soon father-in-law and had her face like, 'cheh'.<br>When he finally had his laughter in control, he smirked, "Well, it was a coincidence last time".  
>Yuuki fold her hands and furrowed her eyebrows, "Yea, It's a coincidence that you almost killed me".<br>"Not that I want you to die," Rido turned his back and walk away gracefully.  
>"Where are you going, old geezer?" asked Yuuki rudely.<br>Rido stopped his feet for a while and glanced back, then an evil smirk appeared.  
>"You'll see soon"<p>

"So this is what you mean by 'you'll see soon'?"  
>"Oh, Hello, Yuuki. You know, I have been lonely not to see Kaname for... how long is it?"<br>"A week, Rido"  
>"Kaname onii-san, do you really want to settle down your fight here?"<br>"Sorry Yuuki. Could you go back by yourself first?"  
>Imagine. In front of you, there are two hum- I mean, vampires, one is restraining the other's fist while leaning on the wall. In the classroom. Well, nobody's around so it's okay though.<br>"What a great surprise, Rido. You didn't tell me earlier, otherwise I would've loved to order a special pink coffin for you," Kaname tried to hold back from Rido's fist with his smirks on his beautiful face.  
>"What a pleasure. But I don't think I need any, though"<br>"'Kay old geezers, I'm going back first," Yuuki walked away from her brother and her soon father-in-law.  
>That two brats never act like adults.<br>"Yuuki-chan!"  
>Yuuki turned around to see Aidou running towards her.<br>"Good evening, Aidou-senpai. What's the matter?" Yuuki smiled and bowed down. Aidou smacked her head. Yuuki cried while rubbing her head, "What the hell, douche!"  
>"This is not the time for acting like a perfect missy!" Aidou gritted his teeth.<br>"What is it? If you're looking for my brother then he's wi-"  
>"Shiki collapsed!"<br>The moon dropped. Or exactly, Yuuki's jaws dropped.  
>"W-what?" she muttered with pain on her eyes.<br>"Rima told me not to tell you but I think you're the one who should know first"  
>Yuuki was very panic. Everyone can see it. "He's at his room by now. Go!" Aidou pointed out the dorm.<br>Yuuki nodded, "Thanks!" and then ran to the dorm with light speed.  
>When she reached Shiki's front door, she panted a while and then knocked it quietly.<br>"You don't have to be so formal, Yuuki"  
>A voice caught by Yuuki's sharp ears. It was very faint and weak voice.<br>Then she barged in and saw Shiki was lying on his bed with very pale skin and heavy breathe.  
>She didn't say anything and sat down beside him. "Idiot. This is what you get by not eating anything," Yuuki muttered and shook her tears.<br>Shiki wiped it and then smiled a little.  
>"Why didn't you eat?" Yuuki finally asked with tears.<br>Shiki didn't answer. Just wiping Yuuki's tears with his pale finger. "Well. I don't want to die either. So I guess I should tell you," he muttered. His voices sounds very weak.  
>Yuuki nodded her head and hold Shiki's hand.<br>"It's because you promise that you would let me eat your own cooking, omelet rice," he said very faintly.  
>Then, the moon came back to its position.<br>Yuuki seemed startled and confused for a while, then she snapped.  
>"I forgot," a little bit regret appeared on her hazel eyes.<br>"I expect that"  
>"Well but you don't have to starve to death like this either"<br>"I guess you forgot you told me not to eat anything before I eat your omelet"  
>Yuuki went pale.<br>"Sorry, Shiki"  
>"I expect that from you too"<br>"But why don't you remind me earlier? You kept saying that you're full"  
>"Actually I don't want you to cook out of pity"<br>"Geez. You're such a clutz"  
>"That goes for you too"<br>They both smiled.  
>"I will let you eat the best omelet ever in your life. BUT. Drink some blood first. You're nearly dying"<br>Yuuki revelead her fangs and then sunk it into her delicate hand.  
>You could hear the sucking voice clearly at this time.<br>She reached for Shiki's pale mouth and then...  
>Yep.<br>A passionate kiss that every girls dream of. Except for the blood.  
>"More, Yuuki"<br>Yuuki chuckled a bit between their kisses, "How cheesy".

***  
>"Satisfied now?"<br>"Yuuki, you put too much salt on this omelet," Shiki sticks his tongue out.  
>"Shut up!" Yuuki smacked his head slowly.<br>"Oh... a newlyled's view," Rido and Kaname barged in the kitchen.  
>"Geh. What do you need?" Yuuki let out a very-not-pleasing tone.<br>"You didn't like me being here?" Rido smirked.  
>"Very," Yuuki grabbed her spatula. Rido glanced at Shiki. They both exchanged glances and smirks.<br>"You should blame him for that," Rido sticks out his finger at Shiki.  
>Yuuki furrowed her eyebrows. Knowing what it means, Kaname let out a small laugh.<br>"He called me. Asking for blessings because he want to marry you," Rido blabbered quickly.  
>"Whoah, Dad! Don't spill it out!" Shiki stood up, looking pretty embarassed.<br>Yuuki digested what it means for a while, then blushed.  
>Shiki covered his eyes, "Duh. This is bad".<br>Finding that it's pretty embarassing, she found something that would cover her shy side.  
>"Great. Now you could eat the best omelet in the world forever," Yuuki sticks out her tongue.<br>Shiki blushed while Rido and Kaname laughed. They both know that Yuuki was just trying to hide her shy side.  
>Well, you couldn't hide them from your husband forever, Yuuki. :p<p>


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : it's been a while huh… *sigh* hey guys! This is the last chapter in my YuukiXShiki series. Actually I've been marking it as 'complete' but it just… didn't… click…? So I decided to update the really last one. Like usual, sorry for grammatical mistakes and misspellings. I accept any comment, constructive comment, and obviously compliment hehe. BTW, Shiki's character here is… well, just read it. Actually I haven't had a chance to proof-read it so I don't know if it really is qualified or not. Bon appetite~

"What is Archimedes' Laws?"

"… uh…"

"What about Newton's Laws?"

"… forces?"

"More descriptive please"

"Well… forces… well it's about forces…"

"… sigh"

"Sorry"

He sighed once again before putting his heavy book on the table across mine. He ruffled his hair gently before piercing me through his eyes, a desperate look.

"Out of ten questions I gave you. One was correct," wow. What an achievement I got here. I rubbed my temple softly, thinking what I should do to get out of this reek-of-dust class room.

A hand suddenly ripped me out of the crazy thought as it lifted my head up. Shudder and thumping heart ran crazily inside my body when I met those deep-bluish eyes.

"Do you understand, Kuran-kun?" the badass physics teacher, or exactly Shiki-sensei, told me.

I nodded weakly, "Yes. I'm sorry. I'll study hard".

"That's what you said two weeks ago," he moved closer to my face, making me frown out of nervousness.

I bit my lip to hold the desire floating inside my brain. Why could someone be so heavenly gorgeous? So incredibly hot? So… coldly badass?

"I understand, sensei. I will study really hard now. I have even asked Zero to tutor me tomorrow," I reasoned but not looking away from his gaze.

A sight of annoyance fling through his eyes but it vanished within seconds. He wrinkled his nose, looking very annoyed, "Kiryuu? I see… Didn't you reject him earlier? Are you still friends with him? Are you going out now? What? You shouldn't date someone like him. You deserved better, like…" he paused.

I bulged my eyes, how could he know about this? And what did he mean by that?

"Wha-wha… what? How do you know?" I gaped, frantically confused.

He seemed to realize something by the increases of size of his eyes. He took his hand out from my face and panickly packed his things while muttering something I couldn't catch.

"Sensei? What happened?" I stood up from my chair.

He freeze and rose up his eyes to meet mine. His eyes showed all the emotions he's having. Fear, embarrassment, shy were displayed on his clear eyes.

"Sensei? What are you… are you shy? What are you shy for" I stifled my giggles but I knew it turned out weird.

He gasped and dropped his books but he quickly bended down and picked them up with his trembling hands. Trembling?

"Sensei-"

"I KNOW! I KNOW! It's not my business! I just accidentally heard about it from your friend, Yori-kun! Nothing more! I just… I just… Shut up! I don't know! I don't care if you like him or not! Just go! Don't look at me! It's not like I'm shy or I like you or anything, okay?"

I frowned. What is he talking about? I glanced at him. His ears went deep red and he covered his face with his hands.

"But Sensei… I haven't told anyone about this," I said, still trying to figure it out.

"I… I… I-I don't know! Just go away!" he shoo-ed me.

… Wait. Let me think about it again_. "I KNOW! I KNOW! It's not my business! I just accidentally heard about it from your friend, Yori-kun! Nothing more! I just… I just… Shut up! I don't know! I don't care if you like him or not! Just go! Don't look at me! It's not like I'm shy or I like you or anything, okay?"_

…

… no way.

… wait.

… ha.

I see.

I smirked, stepping closer to him slowly. "Sensei," I called seductively.

He flinched as I ripped out his hands from his face.

"Hey… Do you like me?" I asked with a pretty voice I didn't even recognize myself.

He blushed deep red. "WHAT-" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"You see, sensei," slowly I undo my tie and threw it across the room. My white sexy neck revealed and he stared at it with those cute blushes on his cheeks. What a cutie. I like him.

"I feel really hot. Maybe because of your deep stares?" I teased.

He gaped and looked away from me. "Just get away from me!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Should I go to Zero, then?"

He paused.

After a long pause, I sighed and stood up. "You know, I'm going then".

After taking my things, I walked to the door when suddenly I was pulled to the floor.

I landed with a thud and sensei on top of me. He looked really angry and shy at the same time.

"Sensei? What-"

"Shut up! Don't go to that guy! You are mine! You have to be here by my side!" he exclaimed.

I look stunned from his confession.

He blushed and covered his mouth with his hand while looking away from me.

I giggled, "Sensei. You're so cute".

"What the-," he didn't finish his sentence because I kissed him hungrily. He looked shocked and didn't reply but after some moments, he kissed me back. I teased him, licking his bottom lip. When he parted it a little, I slid my tongue in and we deepen the kiss.

We parted to grab some air. Both of us were panting heavily.

"You know sensei"

"What?" he blushed.

"I actually am not that dumb. I just failed my test and questions to get your supplementary lessons"

"What the-"

"Because I love you…" I finished with a tink pink on my cheeks. He blushed and told me to shut up but I heard he muttered something like, 'I love you too'. Well, what a cute love we have here.


End file.
